


Phthonus' Kiss

by littlebunnnx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Boys Kissing, Jealous Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Tags Contain Spoilers, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, i dont know what am i doing, jealous kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebunnnx/pseuds/littlebunnnx
Summary: Jaehyun is not happy seeing Yuta being clingy and friendly with people, even with his own friend
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 105





	Phthonus' Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout for a friend of mine who reminding this actually happen which destroyed the wall of writer blocks after weeks, months or even years. :>

INSPIRED BY [201029 YUJAE](https://twitter.com/yutasblossom/status/1336644085361168384?s=19)

It was NCT Resonance Pt.1 promotion for both Make A Wish and From Home; they were chilling together in their waiting room before their performance. Some of them are playing games, taking photos, practicing for the last time of the day or just simply chatting with each other. However, Jaehyun was too distracted from doing anything at the moment as his eyes were wandering in that crowded waiting room.

Someone is missing.

He rose up from his seat and headed to the eldest member who was playing kart rider with Haechan. 

“Have you seen Yuta?”

“Oh! Hm.. I think he went to meet Yuto. Why?”

“Nothing,” he shut the older man completely before exiting the waiting room. Something was boiling inside him and he wasn’t sure what it was but it would still be there if he didn’t search for Yuta immediately. 

He saw, the love of his life was giggling and chatting happily with his Japanese friend. Yuta’s body was so close to Yuto as the latter had his hand on Yuta’s thinner arm. If animations were real like in cartoons, Jaehyun probably breathed fire at this moment. His Japanese was so limited that he couldn’t fully understand the conversation between the two of them. 

“Yuta hyung, the stylist called for you. You need to change for performance,” the Korean interrupted the two friends. Both of them were surprised with Jaehyun’s sudden appearance as their conversation immediately ended.

“Oh! I will go in a bit,” the older one seemed wasn’t satisfied with the amount of time he could talk with his friend. 

“We really need to go now, hyung. We're gonna be late,” the Korean growled. Both Yuta and Yuto’s faces changed at the reaction given by Jaehyun. It was probably awkward for Yuto to meet Jaehyun in that kind of situation.

“I think you better go. I will text you later, alright,” Yuto said softly as Yuta only could just pout and sighed. He didn’t like this, Jaehyun was being possessive as usual and now he was jealous just because he talked with a friend. The younger male was really good at putting on a really nice mask and spoke nicely even though he was jealous. Pfft.. maybe that’s why he got his drama role. 

Jaehyun who was leading the way towards their waiting room but Yuta sensed something wasn’t right at the moment. 

“Jaehyunie? This is not our way to our waiting room,” the older one spoke, breaking the wall of ice between them. The younger male didn’t wear the same friendly face anymore, making Yuta’s stomach twisted in an uncomfortable way.

“I know, hyung,” he simply replied.

“I want to go to the waiting room, Jaehyun. I don't want this,” 

Jaehyun kept on walking and stayed silent without replying to the older male which made Yuta frustrated. He couldn’t take Jaehyun’s attitude anymore so he turned on his heels to go back to their waiting room. However, Jaehyun as the stronger one between them held Yuta by arms and dragged him towards the bathroom. He pushed him into one of the empty stalls; door locked and Yuta’s back was pushed against the wall.

Jaehyun’s eyes were dark as he stared at the other male. Yuta’s heart couldn’t stop from beating so fast that he thought it would drop anytime soon. Ahh.. Jaehyun really drove him crazy.

“Why did you drag me here? I need to go to the waiting room to change, right?” 

“We have plenty of times, hyung,”

“What do you mean?”

“Or would you rather spend your time with Yuto?”

He finally got it. Jaehyun was jealous of him and Yuto. He knew Jaehyun can be really protective and possessive from time to time but it was obviously weird because Yuto was only a friend and Jaehyun knew that well too. 

“Jaehyun, you know about both of us right. We are just friend,”

“Friends aren’t that clingy or touchy like that,” he replied darkly. 

Yuta frowned in confusion, he didn’t understand why Jaehyun would be jealous of him and a friend of his. They barely could meet up, additionally the pandemic didn’t help it either. Before Yuta could reply anything, Jaehyun pushed him against the wall, feeling the rough and hard surface on his back. The latter smashed their lips together, trying to bring the older male into the world of utopia. Yuta was struggling to get out from the strong grips eventually he melt into the kiss, wrapping his arm around Jaehyun’s nape while the latter’s hands were on his tiny waist and his cheek – cupping the soft cheek.

They were engulfed in the kiss that slowly became more fierce and messy. Jaehyun bit Yuta’s bottom lip while pushing the latter against the door as if he could go any further; letting go of the lip before licking both lips. He stared into Yuta’s half lidded one meanwhile caressing his torso, “Can I continue?” he asked huskily. Yuta swore he was about to collapse if Jaehyun didn’t pin him on the door. 

  
“Yes, you can,” Jaehyun didn’t need to be told twice before he took Yuta’s irresistible plump lips with his. Licking the lips again in order to make the older one gasped in surprise, an good opportunity for Jaehyun to insert his tongue — exploring the warm cavern. Yuta couldn’t help but moan into the kiss only to be shushed by the younger one

“We don’t want to be found, right?” 

He could feel the smug smirk against his lips. The patience got low as Yuta smashed their lips together this time which made them leading the kiss. He earned a satisfied hum from the younger one.

The make out kiss lasted long for a few minutes of biting and teeth clashing. Yuta wanted to get out from the knitted sweater he wore because the small cramped stalls were getting hotter and hotter. They retreated only to gain oxygen in their system before continuing their intimate action. Jaehyun brought Yuta’s legs up and they grinded against each other. The feeling of rough jeans fabric making them moaned. 

They finally broke the kiss with saliva connected to their lips. Yuta was flustered, burying his face against Jaehyun’s broad shoulder. 

“Are you okay, Yuyu?” the younger caressed his back with soft kisses on the crown of his head. Yuta only shook his head with his face still on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Hm?”

The older male only answered by clinging more onto Jaehyun. It took Jaehyun a few moments before he completely understood the bulge against his hips. They took another 15 minutes to finish their problem before exiting the restroom only to bump into Doyoung and Taeyong who was about to rip their shirt.

“Awkward,” Yuta managed to speak before leaving the couple alone. 

_____________________________

“Hyung, what happened to your lips? They look pretty swollen,” Chenle innocently pointed out, causing Yuta to fluster at the remark. 

“Ahh.. It was just that someone suddenly opened the door and it hit me . That’s why,” he laughed awkwardly before looking at his screen.

“Yeah.. what a naughty door,” Doyoung chuckled from afar.

“I freaking have your secret, Doie,”

“I will kill you, Nakamoto,”

Jaehyun and Taeyong only stayed in the silent throughout the argument even though they knew who was the actual culprit. 


End file.
